dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Human
General Humans are the most common race living in Aranna. They form up several different factions across the continent and a few times in history, they have been divided and fought amongst each other. Nevertheless, humans in Aranna generally stick together under a single banner. History Since the dawn of Humanity, it has been widely accepted that humans have the yearning for constant exploration of unknown territory and ability to construct towns absolutely anywhere, even in completely remote locations such as Arhok in Northern Aranna. The earliest records of humanity indicate that they started as nomadic tribes in the northern reaches around the Lake called the Chalice of Stars. Iansha, the daughter of a tribal chief and an Archon, united twelve tribes under a single banner and created the first known human empire in Aranna called the Empire of Stars. Though predominantly human, the Empire would eventually incorporate many different races. Humanity would eventually extend to cover and control the regions of Lescanza, Rowan and Mazal, with each region developing a unique culture. During the height of the empire, two explorers called Fedwyrr and Klars discovered a passage through the green range down into Ehb and discovered the Droog, a reclusive race whom were indigenous to the region. Having caught wind of the news, Imperial Traders soon made a determined, albeit difficult attempt to begin trade with them. Etan Stonebridge would later succeed in trading with the Droog, leading to a three way trade war between Humanity, Goblins and the Seck as to whom would provide the best deals. In an attempt to try and gain a few more years of peace, the Droog instigated a violent war between the three races, though humanity would later discover that they were the instigators, and imposed harsh punishment upon them. At some point, Humanity expanded further to the west and north of Ehb, occupying the Utraean Peninsula and settling along the coast of the Aran Ocean. However, at the peak of its strength, the Empire of Stars was taken control of by Zaramoth the Unmaker, who used it's strength to further his own twisted goals. Refusing to submit to his rule, the 10th Legion retreated from the Empire and withdrew far to the west, to Ehb. Humanity was also recorded as having the inept ability to "just simply not bloody die" by the Seck during the fall of the Empire of Stars. Humanities ability to survive in any situation is awarded them the title of the inheritors of that which the extinct races left behind such as the dwarfs by the events of Dungeon Siege III. Origins Unlike the other major races of Aranna, the origins of Humanity are shrouded in mystery and there is conflicting knowledge of their early history held by scholars. The Elves of Aman'lu believe that the first humans were the offspring of an elf who was cast out of his hometown of Aman'lu. After fleeing into the eastern mountains, the elf was cursed by elven mages and took upon a deformed elven look. His ears lost their point and his skin tone changed. Despite this being an alien appearance to the elves, it became the accepted base appearance for later generations of humanity. The Archon's, heralds of the Creator Gods state that humans are the creations of the Creator Gods. When the Creator Gods first descended to the mortal realm of Aranna, they created many beasts to inhabit the new world. However, the beasts had the ability to change their form and appearance as it pleased them. This caused strife when it came to order and control, and as such, Humanity was created in a static, fixed form and whom had the ability to command the ever-changing beasts and give them fixed, static forms as well. This makes the Human race the oldest race in Aranna, far older than the Elves and even the Utraeans. Religion Between the Battle of the Plain of Tears and the industrial revolution in Ehb, the majority of humanity worshipped Azunai the Defender as a god and Xeria as a lesser god under him. The belief in his power as a god was spread far and wide, with shrines to him as far to the west as Ehb and the Utraean Peninsula. Azunai, formally known as Azunai the Defender, was once a mortal man who led the combined peoples of Aranna against the tyranny of Zaramoth the Unmaker and his grip over the power of magic in the world. Wielding a shield forged by the Agallan Giants, Azunai's army clashed in a final, bloody battle on the Plain of Tears. When the two respective leaders clashed and Zaramoths Sword struck Azunai's shield, the suddenly explosion in magic annihilated both armies in an instant. The followers of Azunai firmly believe that rather than dying on the battlefield, Azunai ascended to godhood for his deeds in protecting the world. Zealots of Azunai firmly believed that there were those who were "marked with fire" and would be denied death if they passed under a statue of his sacred shield. Religious beliefs in the revolutionized Ehb appeared to have died out from the general populace, however the followers of Jeyne Kassynder appear to firmly believe that she is a goddess herself, as the rightful heir to the throne of Ehb and holding immense power from being an Archon herself. Playable Characters In Dungeon Siege I, II and III, humans remain as the sole playable characters across all campaigns. They are the only playable characters in the Dungeon Siege I campaign and Dungeon Siege III, aside from Anjali. In Dungeon Siege I, the player is allowed to customize the looks of their character however they want, changing the gender, clothes, face, skin colour and hairstyle and hair color. The ability to change clothes in Dungeon Siege II was removed due to it being unnecessary as the player would never really see their underclothes for very long, if ever at all. Dungeon Siege III largely removed all character customization, instead focusing on pre-designed characters, similar to the obtainable companions in Dungeon Siege I and II. Category:Races Category:Playable Races